incrediboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Melodies
This is the list of Melodies. Version 1: Alpha For this one, I will do the new ones. *The first one goes: Bah-bo-buh bada buh-badow in a slightly altered voice *The second one makes dew dum dew dum do-do do-do noises. Version 2: Little Miss The color of the melodies are faded from blue to teal. *The first is wearing a scarf. and a forwards fedora like all the others, He emits the sound of many nanas The nanas change on the second loop. *The second is wearing a pendant necklace. He is wearing an open necktie with what possibly could be another shirt underneath. He has rolled up sleeves. If you look closely his mouth is a little different. He makes the sound in a high pitched form: "Beda-bedeh-buh. Beh-da bu-be dudu-eh." *The third is wearing a bandanna with black rolled up sleeves. He whistles the tune "Why this world". *The fourth is also wearing an open neck-tie. It has 2 layers. He emits the sound: "Da-de-daduh-da-deh" that changes in pitch. *The fifth is wearing a suit, with no tie. He makes a trumpet like sound 13 times. Version 3: Sunrise The melodies are red. They're based off the "sun". *The first one has a sun mask and a strip shirt. He inmates the second effect. The first note is just on but when the second effect plays the third verse, it's been silent then comes back when the second effect plays. *The second one wears an indian costume. She does a "OoooWoooOoohWoooh" sound and makes the first female character in incredibox *The third one wears a bandit costume. He hums differently as the first effect. He hums loud. *The fourth on wears another indian tribe coustume. She sings "dip" in a indian voice. *The last one has a great camper with a beanie. She whistles to "Lil' Child". Version 4: Love These are red. * The first melody is a guy with retro glasses. He makes a noise that sounds like the word 'bloom' repeatedly. It fades into digital sounds toward the end of the verse. * The second is a guy in a captain's hat, with floaties on his arms. He sings "whoo-hoo" in a high-pitched voice. The song is identical for the first three times, but changes on the fourth. * The third guy has a visor, jacket, and striped shirt. He says 'owm' in a digitally altered voice. * The fourth guy has a beanie, t-shirt, and sunglasses. He says 'hoo' in a high-pitched voice over and over. The final guy has a tie, jacket, and what resembles officer glasses. He sings in a digitally altered voice Like Aah-Aah-Aah-Aah-Ooo-ooo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo Version 5: Brazil The melodies are green. *The first one has a carnival mask. He sings "bah-bee-eh-baas" 4 times. *the second one has a flamenco outfit. He says "gee, look for some buns" and repeats it without the gee. *the third one has glasses and clothing. He says "beep-beep" multliple times. *the forth one has a tropical hat. He makes trumpet sounds. *the last one has sunglasses. He makes a trumpet sound also but the thing is he is just like the second one. Version 6 Alive The melodies are red. *The first one has a smaurai hat and an armoured suit. He made a bass sound like the urban jap that plays the kick. *The second one has a headband. He has a patterned shirt. He says "oo-oo-oo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo" a lot more times. *The third one has cat ears and a funny suit. He laughs but singing. *The fourth one is a dragon. He has a zigzag collar and a horn hat. He says "wooooooooooooooooo!" The fifth one has a demon mask. He wears a devil shirt with a bolt on it. He says 'AAAAH!' franticly at maximum volume. Category:Main Articles